


一个詹狗勾鈤乖仔盾的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: wry~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	一个詹狗勾鈤乖仔盾的故事

在群里随便写的小故事  
————  
想看高中生au的詹盾，小狗勾学弟阿詹x温柔学长阿盾

乖仔史蒂夫被低年级的一只漂亮小狗勾（因为史蒂夫稳稳当当地走路，而阿詹总是蹦蹦跳跳的，所以就是小狗勾了）缠上了，阿詹每天放学都会（自以为隐秘地）跟在盾盾身后，史蒂夫不知所措！

乖仔盾很紧张地质问阿詹，你为什么总是跟着我呀？

小狗勾阿詹蹦蹦跳跳地回答他：因为你不肯跟着我！所以我就跟着你啦٩( 'ω' )و

史蒂夫没有办法，只好带着这只快乐小狗勾回了家，没想到阿詹是个小流氓，乖仔盾前脚刚带上门，他后脚就蹲下来脱了史蒂夫的裤子，还啃他的漂亮屁股！

史蒂夫又惊又怒，顺手给了阿詹一下子，结果阿詹被打哭了，呜呜呜呜呜呜的，眼泪流了满脸，乖仔盾有点愧疚，于是拿家里做的小甜点给阿詹吃，阿詹吃到好吃的小甜点，立刻停止了哭泣，嘴里叼着小甜点抬头看向史蒂夫，绿眼睛圆溜溜的

阿詹吃了小甜点，就躺在史蒂夫家沙发上睡觉，史蒂夫试图给他盖被子，结果替他掩被角时，假装睡着的阿詹忽然含住了乖仔盾的手指！乖仔盾吓一跳，又条件反射给了阿詹一下子，于是阿詹又被打哭了

这下子阿詹哭的可凶了，连美味小甜点都不管用，奶声奶气哭哭啼啼地向史蒂夫讨要十个亲亲，史蒂夫没办法，只能在阿詹脸上亲了十下，结果阿詹又耍赖说要亲到嘴唇上才算数，脸上的不行，史蒂夫温柔地举起刚才打过阿詹的手，阿詹吓得立刻乖乖睡觉，史蒂夫满意地为他盖上被子

结果史蒂夫在洗澡的时候，阿詹忽然又闯进来了！手里还拿着一个色衣服（从不知道哪里捡到的二手（。）镂花胸衣），要强迫史蒂夫穿上，好在乖仔盾力大无穷，几下子就制服了小坏詹，还用他的裤腰带绑住了阿詹的双手和双脚，于是阿詹只能穿着一个底裤，手脚被捆着站在浴室里，史蒂夫慢吞吞洗完了澡，顺便给全身脏兮兮的懒狗勾也洗了一遍，结果阿詹眼睛一直盯着史蒂夫乃子和屁股看，乖仔盾脸红了，不小心用力捏了阿詹一下子，结果阿詹又疼哭了，边哭边用爪爪揉眼睛

洗完澡的乖仔盾要回去睡觉了，为了防止小傻狗趁自己睡觉的时候跑到他的卧室来胡闹，史蒂夫温温柔柔（迫真）地一手刀打晕了阿詹，保证小狗勾能乖乖睡上八个小时不（qi）起（bu）来，阿詹呼呼睡

打晕阿詹并将他提到小床上又给他盖好被子之后，史蒂夫便安心地回卧室睡觉了，他还喝了一杯睡前牛奶，然而，史蒂夫喝的这杯牛奶其实是搞煌星人（？）假装的，是有强效璀晴的牛奶，于是史蒂夫半夜醒来，欲火焚身，但他没有一个人可以舒缓他的饥渴，阿詹也被打晕了，好在阿詹虽然被打晕，但他有超能力，就是被喜欢的人打晕之后可以梦游（？）昏迷的阿詹似乎听到史蒂夫的呻吟，于是就摇摇摆摆地梦游来到了史蒂夫的床上，欲火焚身的史蒂夫拉着阿詹的吉尔就往后面塞，詹差点跟自己的吉尔无丝分裂了，然后梦游的阿詹和喝了璀晴牛奶的乖仔盾就在史蒂夫的卧室里干柴烈火了一晚上，第二天醒来时，阿詹后脑疼，而史蒂夫屁股疼

阿詹发现自己昨天晚上鈤到了最喜欢的史蒂夫，很高兴，想笑，但他看到史蒂夫沉着脸，以为史蒂夫很生气呢，怕自己笑出声来就又被他打，于是就偷偷摸摸地高兴，像一只偷吃肉骨头的小笨狗

阿詹又傻又可爱，趴在史蒂夫身上不愿意起来，吉尔和嘴巴都在流口水，史蒂夫被小狗勾呼出的热气吹耳朵，酥酥麻麻的，他一边抚摸阿詹漂亮的圆脸，一边任由快乐小笨狗在自己怀里乱嗅

史蒂夫的身体闻起来又暖又柔，阿詹快快乐乐地大口呼吸史蒂夫的超好闻的气味！他的吉尔在史蒂夫昨晚被他鈤得黏糊糊水淋淋的屁股上乱戳，还不小心戳进去穴里去了，结果因为角度不对，阿詹吉尔被戳歪了，史蒂夫好疼，正要训他，结果吉尔被戳歪的阿詹先哭了起来，史蒂夫只能摸着他的头发安慰阿詹

漂亮男孩子阿詹眼泪汪汪的，鼻尖戳着史蒂夫丰满白嫩的乃子，对他说，史蒂夫！你鈤起来好舒服哦(´-ω-`)我以后还可不可以鈤你呀？史蒂夫很严厉地说，不行！于是阿詹大声呜呜起来，哭得直打嗝，史蒂夫又心疼了，拉着阿詹的手给他擦眼泪，说我和你又没有什么关系，一次也就算了，次次都让你鈤算什么？阿詹脸埋在史蒂夫手臂与肋骨的温暖地区，软软的说，那你做我男朋友好不好呀？这样我们就可以名正言顺地doi了～

史蒂夫觉得阿詹说的有道理，可以还是犹豫，于是他说，那行吧，不过前提是你这次期末考试必须考到年级前几名，否则就不许再缠着我。阿詹快乐地欢呼：好耶！然后就又开始在史蒂夫身上乱摸，还捏他水多绵软的屁股，脸红了的史蒂夫捉住阿詹的手，说还没有考试就想鈤我了？不行。阿詹撒着娇说，就当提前预备一下嘛，昨天晚上我们doi不是很快乐吗？我保证这次考试到年级前几名

史蒂夫想了想觉得阿詹说的有道理，而且昨天晚上他真的被鈤得很爽，于是就躺平了，对快乐小傻狗阿詹说，那你来吧。阿詹欢呼一声扑倒了史蒂夫的腿间口他的吉尔和后面，然后就像昨天晚上那样鈤了史蒂夫几个小时，史蒂夫最后被鈤到设了许多次，累到睡着了，而兴奋的小狗勾还在嘿咻嘿咻地鈤他

在这之后，为了能再次鈤到史蒂夫的阿詹秉烛夜读畅游学海，居然真的考到了年级前几名，而乖仔盾言出必行，让蹦蹦跳跳的漂亮小狗成为了自己的男朋友，于是他们每天晚上都能名正言顺地doi了^ω^


End file.
